


With no space left between us

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""With no space left between us"





	

Maggie is wearing a _suit._

Her girlfriend, her _super hot_ , _super beautiful_ girlfriend, is wearing a suit.

And Alex can't breathe, and Alex's mouth has ran dry, and Alex feels like she'll never be able to form another coherent thought _ever again_.

Because Maggie is wearing a suit like it was made specifically for her, and Maggie is wearing a suit better than any other person Alex has ever seen in a suit, and Alex feels that maybe this is what heaven looks like.

That maybe _her heaven_ is standing in the middle of her apartment, surrounded by candles, surrounded by dozens of roses, surround by _Maggie_.

And Alex had never known that this could be possible, that she could be this happy, that she could be this in love. That someone could care enough about _her_ to recreate an entire night that had been such a disaster the first time.

But here she stands, here she sways gently, here she rests her forehead against Maggie's, against the woman she loves, and all Alex can think is finally, _finally_ , she understands every single cliche she's heard since she was a child.

Finally she understands what it's like to love someone, to truly love someone, other than Kara. And the realisation steals the breath from her lungs, brings tears to her eyes, makes her heart pound wildly against her ribs.

And Alex knows that they haven't been dating that long, knows that they haven't even known each other that long, knows that yeah maybe her world is shiny and new right now, but she also knows that Maggie is the woman that she wants to spend the rest of her life with, that Maggie is the woman that Alex wants to spend the rest of her life _loving_.

"I love you."

And with no space left between them Alex can feel the shiver run through Maggie's body, can catch the hitch in Maggie's breathing, can see the tears pool in Maggie's eyes.

Can hear Maggie's whispered _'I love you too'._


End file.
